pmd_gerationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Entali World History
Ciqala got to read the history book of Entali now, and he received permission from the Nimboula Village library to move the book to Sabri Central's library! It is now free to read, and this page is a summary of that book. Theories of the World's Creation and Existence There have been rumors and theories of how the world came to exist. Thousands of years ago, elders would argue over who was lying or being honest with the history they had witness back in their days. These arguments continue to this day, but with less known or reliable evidence. Many Pokemon simply avoid wondering how the world came to be. 'The Stand-Alone Arceus Theory' This theory claims that Arceus made Entali under his own ideas and his purpose to expand the universe. It doesn't come with much of a story, but it is rumored in a humorous manner that he created the world out of boredom or loneliness. Some elders would make stories for this to teach their younger relatives morals on how to deal with feelings of boredom or loneliness. They were wise, but still were rebelled against and disrespected. Their most known advice is to simply create or find entertainment when bored, but some Pokemon took it under their own twisted contexts to find amusement in harming others. Trouble stirred from this, so later generations of elders had to teach these morals in greater detail. However, with the rest of this theory and its history, not much else is known or explained of it. It may be one of the more mysterious theories due to its vagueness. 'The Wish Theory' The Wish theory is something that comes with a more detailed story, and is the most believable due to its quantity of details. It is also the main belief behind the X-Sense Communion, and what they rely on for their predictions. Followers or admirers of the communion trust them to have the best and most developed foreseeing abilities of all Pokemon; and therefore they trust the path of that communion. As the story begins, there is said to be a terribly wounded Pokemon from another world who cries for help. His cry is heard by Arceus, and the legendary deity appears. The crying Pokemon begins to plead for a world of his own, where no pain or suffering can be experienced. Arceus thought this through, and felt it greedy for a Pokemon to want a world for itself. He asked the Pokemon if that would truly be what he wants, and as the Pokemon accepted it, Arceus decided to create that world. That Pokemon dwelled on this world, happy for just some moments. Then, as time went by, he felt lonely and tired of this fantasy-reality he had brought upon himself. He cried for Arceus again, pleading and demanding to go back home now that he is healed. Arceus gave a stern look, and asked the Pokemon if it's what he really wanted. That Pokemon said yes, and looked at Arceus straight in the eyes. He felt chills down his spine, as though he had made a mistake in this demand. As quickly as he could, he took back his offer and asked for something else instead. "Arceus, I wish to keep this world after the work you put into it, but I want it to have more Pokemon on it and for it to be like home!" He exclaimed. While this sounded selfless in theory, Arceus saw through the Pokemon and his intentions. Power lust was what Arceus saw in that Pokemon, and he accepted the wish only under certain circumstances. "What I see in you is a lust for superiority. You are wanting everything for yourself, and you want to feel so important as to be king in this world!" The Pokemon shook in his feet, and replied. "But I'm rarely recognized back home! It would be much more worth it being a legend here, to be known and responsible for this world's creation!" Arceus stomped the ground and shook it like an earthquake, toppling the Pokemon over. "SILENCE!" He shouted and huffed, continuing to speak. "You will indeed be responsible and known for this world's creation, but are you absolutely sure it's what you want? For your selfishness, I cannot create or finish your world unless you accept certain conditions. Are you willing to do so, meek one?" his voice grew deep and serious in tone, intimidating the shakey Pokemon before him. "Yes, it's what I want. What are these conditions?" The Pokemon asked, choking on his words. "Your spirit will live forever in this world, going from one body to the next after said prior body had made its passing." Arceus stated. "However, because your spirit will never leave this world, it may be lead to insanity and psychopathic behavior. Are you sure you want this?" He stood straight and tall, glaring down at the Pokemon. The Pokemon gulped, and nodded. "I'll risk anything to have this world." And so, Arceus finished this world and it received its name, "Entali." What has come of the Pokemon who made this wish? Nobody knows to this day. 'The Collision Theory' This theory is quite an odd theory. It has a short story to it, told in some bizarre details. Various Pokemon wonder how such a story came to be, while other believe it's so crazy that it might be true. The Collision theory's story is told a little something like this: "It was a frustrating day for the hard-working rulers of space and time. Palkia wanted to build a new universe, but Dialga insisted on waiting as he didn't want to create a new 'clock' for that universe - figuratively speaking. They bickered and fought like a wedded couple, and eventually escalated to physical battles. Two of their powers combined in the battle, knocking them unconcious for a few minutes as the collision of the powers created a few random planets and universes. The Duo woke up to realize what they had done, receive punishment from Arceus, and for Dialga to responsibly give time spectrumes and zones to all the new planets. One of these planets in the midst of the collision, was our world, Entali." Sometimes, however, this story is told in other variations so Pokemon feel like it's more believable. Prehistoric Age of Entali Back in the prehistoric days of Entali, the world was rich in population of what are known to be "Fossil Pokemon" to this day. There were few societies, and all land was split only in two without any remaining pieces of islands scattered around. Most of the fossil Pokemon roamed free and in herds or flocks. On the other hand, non-fossil Pokemon hid and fought for their survival against the vicious carnivores of that time. One carnivore in particular was feared, and it was a Tyrantrum. The Tyrantrum was desperate to be the king and enslave other Pokemon. Ice Pokemon would constantly threaten to kill it one day, and eventually those plans were set in motion. Other carnivorous competitors of this Tyrantrum also grew jealous, and fought with the ice Pokemon to save their land. After the victorious fight, some of the predators became friends with their prey. Civilization and domestication started from here, and the distinction between domestic and feral Pokemon grew more defined over time. Pokemon began learning to work together and started to build peaceful territories to live on. Over time, the fossil Pokemon population was beginning to shrink due to the lack of food. There was scarcity, and both feral and domestic predators were going hungry. The domestic predators only feasted on all feral Pokemon, even other predators. They chose to feed on other predators after realizing how much danger their friends were put in because of them. Populations grew even smaller during this scarce age, as more traditions and ceremonies were invented. There were domestic Pokemon who wouldn't start a family unless they dedicated themselves to one partner for the rest of their lives. Divorce also came to exist, because not many Pokemon could understand how to handle such a new lifestyle. It eventually became adaptable, and over time as the food finally became less scarce, there were less fossil Pokemon but they fortunately avoided extinction. Many feral Pokemon, not following any lifestyles, would constantly reproduce to keep their population alive when it was in a dire situation. From this time on, it has been shown that feral and domestic Pokemon can co-exist, but there will always be ups and downs to their interactions as well as their conflicting lifestyle choices. Medieval Age of Entali Estimated to have started only a thousand years ago, this age is well-known for having the most monarchy-ruled governments to date. It's also known for its ancient languages evolving into pre-modern languages, of which later became the modern languages spoken in Entali today. In this age, kingdoms always either fought, or created peace treaties until troubles between them would arise. There was anarchy and tyranny all clashing day-by-day. It almost seemed like an eternal battle. These battles came to an end over time, and calmed to the more peaceful days that came near the end of this medieval age. More religions, opinions, and traditions grew to be more acceptable for their times. Oppression shrunk, especially amongst the Pokemon considered to be inferior to their leaders. It was also during the end of this age that the legendaries Kyogre and Groudon awoke, and battled so fiercely that the lands split and formed islands around them. Civilizations and societies had to be rebuilt after Rayquaza put the "drama queens" to rest. Pre-Modern Age of Entali (History for this coming soon!)